


Bump In The Night

by carnivoreghost



Series: Shipping Weeks [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Dimilix Week Day 5Prompt: Confessions“Dimitri. Do you make porn?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Shipping Weeks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	Bump In The Night

There was something wrong with Dimitri and Felix did not care.

It had been six months since they had moved in together. They weren’t dating or anything. Just two acquaintances forced to be in close proximity by their fathers. The fact they sometimes found their bodies pressed close was of no consequence. 

Felix did not like him,after all.

As fat as roommates go, Dimitri was fine. He cleaned up after himself. He fixed what he broke, which was many things. He was quiet and polite. The apartment was never in less than impeccable condition. 

However, he never left.

Felix had not noticed at first, maintaining his own shitty retail job and trying to keep his head above the water of student loan debt and bills. 

Dimitri always paid his portion of the bills on time. He was always home when Felix came in, no matter what shift he had been scheduled for. 

Something was wrong. 

Then there were the strange noises.

Apartment walls are thin. Felix had noticed it pretty quickly. The muffled groans and speech, just barely audible over the soundproofing foam Dimitri had tacked on his walls.

He had been red-faced and ashamed by how warm it made him, like a sun was lit underneath his skin. 

Something had to give. 

“Dimitri.” He cornered him in the kitchen after a particularly tough work day, his uniform shucked aside on the futon. He had not slept well that night,his hand slipping underneath his boxers to grip himself. “Do you make porn?”

Dimitri jumped, nearly pouring his Chinese takeout box onto his lap. “W-what?!”

“I’ve _heard_ you.” The words come out quickly, leaving Felix blushing. “Every night. You can at least quite down if you’re going to-”

“No,” Dimitri interrupted him, “I don’t do...porn.” His face had gone pale as he put his food down. 

“Then what are all those _noises_?”

“I’m a st-streamer.” He forced the words out like they made him sick to say. “I play video games online and-.” Dimitri swallowed, burying his head in his hands.

Felix could see his ears go red from behind his palms. “You get paid for that? That is stupid,” he blurted out.

Dimitri peeked over his fingers. “Don’t tell my father. He thinks I’m working for a video production company.”

“Fine,’ Felix rolled his eyes, throwing down his wallet. “But you owe me.”

Dimitri smiled. “I’ll make it up to you.”


End file.
